It is important to a fisherman, when his fishing line has been lost or broken, to have a quick and easy way to refill his reel with a new line. Spools of refill line have long been available, but using them at the time of need was notoriously inconvenient until the introduction of my invention as shown in the above-identified patent. With that product, now sold under the trademark MY ADD-A-LINE, it is a quick and easy job to refill the reel.
I have now simplified the product, making it with fewer parts, easier to use, easier to manufacture, and more compact and hence easier to store when not in use.